A robotic vacuum cleaner forms of a self-propelling unit provided with a drive arrangement comprising a control system configured to control a movement of the robotic vacuum cleaner along a surface to be cleaned. The control system may comprise one or more sensors providing input to assist in controlling the movement of the robotic vacuum cleaner. A vacuum producing unit of the robotic vacuum cleaner is arranged in fluid communication with an opening of a nozzle inlet facing the surface to be cleaned. Debris sucked or otherwise propelled into the opening is directed into a debris receptacle of the robotic vacuum cleaner. The debris receptacle is emptied, or replaced, when filled with debris to a certain degree.
Since a robotic vacuum cleaner is to move freely about a surface to be cleaned it would be limited in its movements by an electric cord. Thus, a robotic vacuum cleaner is battery powered and the cleaning capability of a robotic vacuum cleaner has to be designed with the capacity of the on-board battery in mind. Accordingly, the drive arrangement, the capacity of the vacuum producing unit, the use of various rotating brushes, etc. affect consumption of electric power and thus, the design of a robotic vacuum cleaner.
Thus, the vacuum, or suction, produced by the vacuum producing unit should be produced with as low electric energy consumption as possible while maintaining good cleaning efficiency.